User talk:Travisplatypus
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Travis Penniall page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:53, October 11, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Duplicate account So I saw your account and seems to be Travis Penniall . You have made edits on his or your old page. You edited something that page that this name is your or his youtube account.I don't what RRabit42 would say but if you are Travis Pennial you might be in some trouble.Robot Riot11 10:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You are Travis Pennial! I just telled RRabbit42 about this. You're in a BIG trouble. : Okay so I might be in big trouble but the only reason was because I'm a big fan of Phineas and Ferb and didn't wanna be banned. I came back to change my ways. Travisplatypus 16:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I had figured out that this was you about a week ago. I didn't block you because I wanted to see what you would do. Now that you've said you want to change, I'm willing to give you that chance. One way you can demonstrate you've changed is by no longer renaming pages to false names. You did that last week over on Nickipedia, so you need to work a little harder to show you're making changes for the better. :: Good luck. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah sorry about that. Anyways Gabriel it's told not telled. And I promise I will never rename pages again! Unless.... RE I don't know. I don't have On-Demand. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 20:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then I wass gonna delete it but I didn't cuz I wasn't sure if it was fake. RE : Awesome You would be crazy if you didn't wanna come here. P.S. I've already seen 2 live platypuses/platypii/platypeople (remember that episode? huh?) 20:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to log in. —M i 20:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I know right. You're very lucky!!! If you can please take a picture of a platypus and send it to me! I saw a platypus at Sydney Aquarium and Taronga Zoo. On Wikipedia, it has a picture that was similar of which one we saw. Look on this link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platypus#Ecology_and_behaviour See the one that says 'Platypus swimming'? I think it was similar to the one we saw. Also the video underneath. Unless they replaced their platypuses/platypii/platypeople, then those were the ones I saw. Also, please don't change anything on my talk page that isn't on your post, like when you made "HELLO" into "Hello", I don't appreciate it. —M i 22:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Renaming article Sorry I thought that would be a better name because it was more describing. Recent adding and changing You are doing it again, I suggest you don't do anything since you are just messing is up around here. Patrickau 26 03:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude! I am making it clear that it should not be deleted! He is talking about more than just the fan-on blog you made, but most of the edits you have done such as renaming or moving certain pages. The only one I found that was good was replacing the We'll Save Everyone video cause the original one was copyrighted and I fixed so it was placed properly in the page but was changed back by someone. (The video is still copyrighted and blocked by YT as of now) - Steve26113 03:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Travis, I'd like you to be a bit more careful if you rename a page. I think you've said on some of them you chose names that you thought sounded better. If it's just you that thinks the name is better, then that might not be a good reason to do it. If you have any doubts about whether the new name is okay, post a message on the Talk page and see what other people think first. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Okay but I don't really see how they it it worse anyways I think it was lazy for good users not to replace the video and a blocked user changed it.Travisplatypus 00:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your fanon blog Just thought I'd talk to you about your fan fiction blog. I know that according to Wikia this is one of the approved uses of blogs, but such blogs are not allowed according to our blog policy. We prefer to use our blogs primarily for community and show-related news and information. Please take a look at the policy, especially the "What blogs are not" and "Off-limits subjects" sections. Once you copy it over to the Fanon wiki, let me know on my talk page and I'll delete your blog for you. Topher208 {Talk} 23:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I've already created on The Fanon Wiki before I put it here. Is it too bloody? Because if your do not like bloody thing don't read it.Travisplatypus 02:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I am going to go ahead and delete the blog then. Would you mind linking to the page that says that Fanon blogs are allowed here? Topher208 {Talk} 03:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. Here's the link: . Happy? Travisplatypus 03:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :: The part where fan fiction is mentioned is from the main Wikia help page. It's a suggestion that you could use a blog for things like fan fiction because it helps with getting feedback. However, that doesn't override a wiki's policies. We set up the Fanon site a long time ago so it could concentrate on fan fiction and this site can concentrate on what's in the episodes. :: So in the future, probably the best way to handle this is you could put a short section of the story on the blog here and link to where the full story is on Fanon. Kind of like how when you open a book, there's a couple of paragraphs from the story to get you interested to read and buy the book. In this case, it would be a couple of sentences to be a preview. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :: If I were you,I totally agree with them,Fanon stories should '''be in the Fanon Wiki.PnFforever 10:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I Doubt It I truly find it hard to believe RR would allow you to advertise your stories on here. Pics or it didn't happen, as they say. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :My apologies for butting in, but it is located in the above section. —Michael.F 04:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks You! See! RRabit42 did say I could so the delete tag should be removed! Travisplatypus 04:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Youtube I'm sorry beacause I hardly ever see youtube videos so I am not going to see it. Lets end the conversation now before my talk page comes a chat room. Robot Riot11 12:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Awww....well if you kniw anyone that likes youtube videos give them the link. Travisplatypus 22:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Take Two wikia So, you made a wikia site about the "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb". You must really what you did was pretty useless since their in no much information and no doubt you will just copy everything from here to there. Look, part of me I still don't trust you after what you did in your last few accounts, and I know that you learned your lesson, I hope. But please, try to think through what you are doing and the show is just two to three minutes, not much and it's to put it here since it related to Phineas and Ferb. Seriously, what do you gain from this. Patrickau 26 00:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : The Mr. Cat issue is already done before and RRabbit42 himself fix it. Patrickau 26 02:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : I know but I'm saying you shouldn't do that again. : Travisplatypus 02:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning You did it again. You recently renaming one of the Unknown Fireside Girls that was unconfirmed yet and you taught it's from fanon wiki. Mistake or not, if you pull this kinda stunt again I will block you for a day and if you continue doing this the block will be longer and longer. I don't want to be harsh to you, but seriously you are forcing my hand. Patrickau 26 14:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) If you make more accounts then you turn yourself in a sock-puppet troll here, I'm warning to be careful around here, but you're are not. I still remember your previous accounts here so don't make more or else. Patrickau 26 00:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Final warning Do '''not continue with your recent behavior towards Isabella and Lego Liker. Discussing why you were blocked from chat is acceptable, but making threats towards him is not. If you continue to do so, you will be blocked for harassment. Also, please do not edit others' User pages without their permission. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Our usernames our creepily similar. haha :) Reply if this platypus is worthy of your time 15:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Vote Vote for PNF.Vote here. Recent Edits Please don't undo any more edits. The category you've created isn't really needed. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 22:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Not to mention it isn't a wiki-correct one. Stop SOPA! 23:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I warned you about doing something unwise, now that you a category that was made by you was completely unnecessary that almost a spam tactic. However, Since you did some good editing a few days, I sliding you for now but if you create that category again you gonna get it. Patrickau 26 01:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Editing personal article Why did you edited and change some of "RRabbit42" logs that was inappropriate and personal record of himself. Don't try anything like this and watch what you edit here kid, or else you really gonna get it. Patrickau 26 06:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism You're done here I warned you not edit anything like that what you did in the user page. The statement you added were profanity and inappropriate statement changed. You warned been several times now, and that's last one. For here on, you are block indefinitely. Patrickau 26 01:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop Harrassing me and my friends!!!! Bovina96 17:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96